Polynucleotide arrays (such as DNA or RNA arrays) and peptide array, are known and may be used, for example, as diagnostic or screening tools. Such arrays include regions (sometimes referenced as spots or features) of usually different sequence polynucleotides or peptides arranged in a predetermined configuration on a substrate. The array is “addressable” in that different features have different predetermined locations (“addresses”) on a substrate carrying the array.
Biopolymer arrays can be fabricated using in situ synthesis methods or deposition of the previously obtained biopolymers. The in situ fabrication methods include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,754 for synthesizing peptide arrays, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,351 and WO 98/41531 and the references cited therein for polynucleotides. In situ methods also include photolithographic techniques such as described, for example, in WO 91/07087, WO 92/10587, WO 92/10588, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854. The deposition methods basically involve depositing biopolymers at predetermined locations on a substrate which are suitably activated such that the biopolymers can link thereto. Biopolymers of different sequence may be deposited at different feature locations on the substrate to yield the completed array. Procedures known in the art for deposition of biopolymers, particularly DNA such as whole oligomers or cDNA, are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,522 (touching drop dispensers to a substrate), and in PCT publications WO 95/25116 and WO 98/41531, and elsewhere (use of a pulse jet in the form of a piezoelectric inkjet head).
Further details of large scale fabrication of biopolymer arrays by depositing either previously obtained biopolymers or by the in situ method, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,266, U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,072, U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,351, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,797.
In array fabrication, the quantities of DNA available for the array are usually very small and expensive. Sample quantities available for testing are usually also very small and it is therefore desirable to simultaneously test the same sample against a large number of different probes on an array. These conditions require the manufacture and use of arrays with large numbers of very small, closely spaced features.
The arrays, when exposed to a sample, will exhibit a binding pattern. The array can be read by observing this binding pattern by, for example, labeling all targets such as polynucleotide targets (for example, DNA), in the sample with a suitable label (such as a fluorescent compound), scanning an illuminating beam across the array and accurately observing the fluorescent signal from the different features of the array. Assuming that the different sequence polynucleotides were correctly deposited in accordance with the predetermined configuration, then the observed binding pattern will be indicative of the presence and/or concentration of one or more polynucleotide components of the sample. Peptide or arrays of other chemical moieties can be used in a similar manner. Techniques and apparatus for scanning chemical arrays are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,870 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,679. Apparatus which reads an array by scanning an illuminating beam by the foregoing technique are often referred to as scanners and the technique itself often referred to as scanning.
Array scanners typically use a laser beam as a light source, which is scanned over the array features. A detector (typically a fluorescence detector) with a very high light sensitivity is normally desirable to achieve maximum signal-to-noise in detecting hybridized molecules, particularly in array scanners used for DNA sequencing or gene expression studies. At present, photomultiplier tubes (“PMTs”) are still the detector of choice although charge coupled devices (“CCDs”) can also be used. PMTs are typically used for temporally sequential scanning of array features, while CCDs permit scanning many features in parallel (for example, one line of features simultaneously, in which case an illuminating line may be used).
When a sample component only weakly binds to an array feature (due to a low concentration of that component in the sample) the resulting fluorescence signal from that feature will be low. To be able to detect such low signal features, it is important that the detection of fluorescence from the substrate be kept as low as possible to minimize the resulting noise and maintain the signal to noise ratio as high as possible. One previously known way of improving signal/noise ration is by providing a scanner with a relatively narrow depth of focus (that is, it has a focal plane) so that the coincidental reading of fluorescence from the substrate will be kept low. While this is beneficial, it is always desirable to find other means of improving signal/noise ratio and to thereby enhance scanner sensitivity.